Along with technological progress, the AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display, as an up-to-date displaying technique, has many advantages such as high luminance, broad color gamut, wide viewing angle, fast response, and small volume. The AMOLED display utilizes an organic light emitting diode as a light emitting element, which emits light for displaying under control of a driving current provided by a pixel circuit, and luminance of thereof depends on a magnitude of the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode per se.
In order to realize the color displaying, a pixel array is arranged on an array substrate of the OLED display. Each pixel dot typically includes three primary sub-pixels of red, green, and blue (RGB), respective sub-pixels are driven by separate driving circuits, and a variety of colors can be displayed on the display by using color synthesis of the three primary colors. According to a known display driving solution, respective sub-pixels at each pixel dot are driven and controlled by adopting different signals; however, since wiring layout can result in different delays in control signals for the respective sub-pixels, causing the negative impact on timing relationship among them, which deteriorates the display quality.
In addition, different from the mechanism in which the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) uses a voltage to control luminance of a light emitting transistor, the OLED display is driven by the current and it requires a stable current to control luminance of the light emitting diode. However, in the conventional driving circuit, due to manufacturing process and aging of elements, threshold voltages of driving transistors at respective pixel dots for driving light emitting diodes have non-uniformity, the threshold voltages may vary during displaying, as such, even if the same driving voltage is applied to gates of the respective driving transistors, currents that flow through the respective OLEDs may be different, thereby affecting the display effect.